Justus (SPH!AU)
|sexuality = Heterosexual|relationships = Damon Archibald (Teammate) Derek Rollins (Teammate) |relatives = Johnny Hawkins (Father) Skye Hawkins (Mother) † Darren Hawkins (Brother) |portrayed_by = Chris Zylka}} Justus Finn Hawkins (May 17, 1995) is the oldest son of Johnny Hawkins and his late wife Skye, as well as the older brother of Darren Murphy Hawkins. He later becomes a professional football player, a quarterback for the Philadelphia Eagles, Baltimore Ravens, and Chicago Bears for ten seasons in the NFL, before a knee injury forces him to retireFor further reading about Justus' football career, see here.. He then joins the police force and eventually becomes a police officer in New York City. Background Early life Justus was born in Ridgewood, New Jersey to Skye and Johnny Hawkins. Justus was an energetic and happy child. Always getting himself into trouble where his favorite thing to do was run as fast as he could from his chasing parents. On June 24, 1999 Justus lost his mother, at age four, who died of an aneurysm. She was home alone and was supposed to pick up Justus from kindergarten and never showed up. The staff got worried and called home and to his mom's cell, with no one answering on either phone. They then called his dad who also tried to call Skye at home and on her cell, but still no answer. After Johnny had picked Justus up from kindergarten they went home, where the two of them found Skye unresponsive on the kitchen floor and called the ambulance. Justus were inconsolable as the Murphy's took him to their place, while Johnny followed the ambulance to the hospital. Skye's life, however, couldn't be saved and she were already gone by the time the ambulance arrived at the hospital. The loss of his mother gave Justus severe panic attacks and nightmares were he wets his bed. The next Christmas the Hawkins men were to celebrate their first Christmas without, the family friends the Murphy's were going to celebrate it together with Justus and his dad in the Hawkins' home, but tragedy happened again and both Carlisle and his wife Marilee died in a car accident on December 25th, 1999. Darren, their son, however, survived. Without any close relatives to take care of him, Justus' father as 'Godparent', took care of him and later adopted him. Earning Justus a little brother. Growing-Up Years The first few years afterwards, grew to be tough for the whole family, with Johnny working long hours at his company, who now stood without two leading scientists, but with the added responsibility of now also having Darren there to take care of. Over the years, Justus slowly but surely overcame his panic attacks and nightmares. This, however, grew into a setback though when in the spring of 2003Kidnapped series - 1. Kid(s)napped, Justus and Darren were kidnapped by a gang trying to press their father into buying their medicine, which basically is a disguised dangerous drug. Their current babysitter were in on it, making it easy for the kidnappers to just snatch the boys at home, were they should be safe. Although the event ends well it sets Justus back a few years in his recovery and the panic attacks return, in a smaller scale than before, but returns nonetheless. He also develops trust issues, making it very hard for their father to work some time afterwards, since there's not many people Justus, or Johnny for the matter, trusts to take care of the boys' when Johnny's at work and the boys are home from school or kindergarten. Growing up Justus always had a knack for sports, playing all sorts he could think of, and eventually joined Little Leagues of Basketball, Football and Baseball. He seemed to have a talent for all three, but his passion lay in Football and Basketball and it was those two sports he joined in school. Regardless of thinking the boys had their fair share of fearful and tragic situations happen to them, the fate turns its ugly head again when in the autumn of 2012, the boys gets kidnapped again. This time they were older and Justus had grown quite the bit since the last time, but the ordeal still gave both of them traumas, understandably, in different kinds, that both of them required therapist sessions on and off to deal with afterwards. Justus' athletic interest payed off, however, a somewhat-year later as he graduates from Ridgewood High School summer of 2014 with a football scholarship to Columbia University, an Ivy League School. Later life After playing college football for Columbia, he was drafted by the Philadelphia Eagles in the second round of the 2017 NFL Draft. After four seasons with the Eagles, he played for the Baltimore Ravens and Chicago Bears. He was selected to the AFC-NFC Pro Bowl team in 2023, as a member of the Baltimore Ravens. After playing with the Chicago Bears for two years he took an injury to the knee bad enough that he wouldn't be able to play anymore for fear of damaging it even further in case of being tackled, and thereof injure him for life. With the risks too high Justus decided to leave the Bears and professional football. After leaving professional football, Justus grew downhearted for a while, his identity for a big part of his life being that of an athlete, never thinking what he would do after professional football. But he knew that he also sought a quieter life, away from the high publicity that is of an NFL star. So, after the required physical therapy and properly healing from his knee injury, spending almost six months at his childhood home to spend much needed time with his father, he decides to join the police force. A few years later down the road as a competent patrolling police officer he becomes a NYPD detective stationed in Brooklyn's 99th Precinct. Eventually being assigned as one of the group leaders of the highly broadcasted hostage drama of his father's company, Hawkins-Murphy Pharmaceuticals in the Hawkins-Murphy Pharmaceuticals Hostage Drama, not knowing at the time that his own brother is one of the hostages. Personality Justus is a confident, humorous and stubborn young man who loves to be the center of attention. He's a social creature with a ever-growing circle of friends. He's a star athlete of his high school and is part of both his High School football and basketball team and a front figure of the inner circle of Ridgewood High School. Justus loves to be out and doing things. Too much time at home alone results in him soon climbing the walls. A good night out with a bunch of friends will soon return him to full spirits, however. His friends are important to Justus, and he loves to add new people to the bunch. He loves a good laugh and often makes jokes that sometimes can make him seem a little callous. He has, however, a darker side of him. He has a short temper and often gets into fight in his school, especially if the arguments is related to his little brother, who he's particularly protective over. Although his reputation of being a troublemaker his athletic skills are too important for Ridgewood's sports team to expel him, but he has been suspended several a few times, and not to mention all the time he has spent on detentions. Cars Justus' first car, that his dad got him for his Sweet Sixteen was a Red Audi A3. He complained like a kid when he got it, because he wanted something more cool and fast and thought the car he were given were too safe and boring, and that his friends would laugh at him. But he loved it, and drove everywhere with it, even if it meant picking up his little brother after school. His dad's one and only reason for buying it was because it had been rated as #1 in the mid-size car category safety test the same Justus turned sixteen, and he wanted a car as safe as possible to his eldest. It notched the top spot for mid-size car ratings according to crash test results provided by the IIHS. Side airbags, electronic stability control, and anti-lock brakes come standard on the car. The Audi A3 scored good in all four test categories which include frontal offset testing, roof strength, and side impact testing, and rear crash protection. The airbags included in the A3 include front and rear head curtain airbags, as well as front seat-mounted torso airbags. References Category:Alternate Universe Category:Male Characters Category:NYPD employees Category:Human Category:Irish American